1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for testing the function of a high-pressure pump having a plurality of pump elements, which each define a respective work chamber which is in communication, via a suction valve with a low-pressure region, from which fuel can be aspirated, and via a pressure valve with a high-pressure region which includes a central high-pressure fuel reservoir (rail), serving to supply fuel to an internal combustion engine, into which high-pressure reservoir the high-pressure pump pumps the fuel aspirated from the low-pressure region, and the pressure of which is detected by a rail pressure sensor.
2. Prior Art
In conventional testing methods, the high-pressure pump is removed from the internal combustion engine and tested on a special test stand.
The object of the invention is to furnish a method for testing the function of a high-pressure pump having a plurality of pump elements, which each define a respective work chamber which is in communication, via a suction valve with a low-pressure region, from which fuel can be aspirated, and via a pressure valve with a high-pressure region which includes a central high-pressure fuel reservoir (rail), serving to supply fuel to an internal combustion engine, into which high-pressure reservoir the high-pressure pump pumps the fuel aspirated from the low-pressure region, and the pressure of which is detected by a rail pressure sensor, which can be performed simply and economically and nevertheless makes a reliable statement to be made about the functional capability of the high-pressure pump.